CULPA DE LAS VISITAS
by La Comadreja
Summary: La boda de Bill y Fleur se acerca y a una semana la casa Weasley esta llena, el nuevo acomodo podria suscitar situaciones delicadas WeasleyCest RG. Esta muy bonito.


**CULPA DE LAS VISITAS**

Para la reciente boda en casa de los Weasley, todo estaba de cabeza. Harry y Hermione llegarían el mismo día de la boda. Gracias al cielo pues ya no había cabida para nadie más, ya que una semana antes de la boda llegaron Bill y Fleur con Gabrielle y Charlie desde Rumania.

-_¿Qué haremos Arthur?_- Decía la Sra. Weasley preocupada

-_Ya te dije, creo que lo mejor será acomodar a Fleur y Gabrielle en la habitación de Ginny, Fred y George en su recamara, Bill y Charlie en la de Percy y mandamos a Ginny al cuarto de Ron-_.

-_No, no Arthur, ¡¡cómo dormir Ron y Ginny en la misma recámara!! Y además tendría que ser en la misma cama porque ya no hay otra_-

-_Vamos Molly, vamos, no te preocupes, pondré un hechizo amplificador en la cama y estarán tan cómodos que ni siquiera sabrán que están en el mismo cuarto_-

-_Es que no está bien Arthur . . .!! Siempre es mejor que los hermanos de diferente sexo duerman separados_ . . .

-_Bueno, pero esta es una situación especial, no lo hacen siempre, sólo será una semana, sólo seis noches . . ._-

Cuando sus padres les dijeron el nuevo acomodo tanto Ginny como Ron protestaron pero no había nada más qué hacer, Ginny tomó algo de ropa de su cuarto y artículos personales de uso diario y se instaló en la recámara de Ron. El Sr. Weasley subió más tarde a realizar el encantamiento amplificador pero no funcionó, parecía tener un hechizo anti-amplificaciones ¡claro! Si Ron hubiera podido hacer en su cama individual un hechizo amplificador, habría dormido más cómodo durante los últimos años.

Nunca se habían visto en una situación así, la Sra. Weasley siempre había cuidado a Ginny de manera especial de sus hermanos. Ellos a veces creían que exageraba.

**PRIMERA NOCHE.**

Pronto llegó la noche y todos se dispusieron a acostarse, cuando Ginny llegó de ponerse el camisón Ron estaba acostado boca arriba abarcando la cama por completo.

-_¡¡A ver, hazte para allá!!_- protestó Ginny. Ron se hizo el dormido. -_Anda, no te hagas el chistoso_ -

Ron se acomodó de lado con la espalda casi fuera del colchón. La cama era individual y ellos 2 adultos de 16 y 17 años, era casi imposible caber, sin mencionar que Ron era lo suficientemente grande para caber en la cama él solo. Ginny se metió en la cama y se acomodó de lado también dándole la espalda a Ron. A él esa sensación le incomodaba, provocaba un efecto extraño en su piel; pensó en voltearse pero ya habían logrado acomodarse y cambiar sería complicado así que ya no se movió. No sabía qué hacer o donde poner las manos, estaban demasiado cerca, así que optó por ponerlas bajo su mejilla como niño chiquito.

Pronto estuvieron dormidos pero hacía calor, Ginny comenzó a despertarse incómoda, los dos empezaron a moverse medio dormidos quedando invertidos, es decir, Ron dándole la espalda a Ginny, la diferencia fue que ella sí se abrazó a él poniendo las manos en su pecho. Ron entre sueños pudo sentir claramente ceñirse a su espalda los pechos de su hermana, fue como si le pasaran un hielo sobre la piel.

La mañana llegó y amanecieron igual. Ron se despertó primero y quiso levantarse de inmediato (cosa rara), Ginny aún dormía profundamente, quitó delicadamente las manos de ella de su pecho y se levantó. Miró por la ventana un momento y luego la miró a ella, le parecía diferente su cama con ella ahí.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Era Bill.

-_Mamá ocupa a Ginny en la cocina, despiértala y dile que se apure_- dijo Bill apresuradamente y salió.

Ron se acercó a su espalda y movió su hombro. -_Ginny, Ginny_- susurró, pero no despertaba -¡_Ginny_!-

-_mm . . . eh . . . ¿qué_?-

-_Mamá te ocupa en la cocina_-

-_Oh, ¿ahorita_?-

-_Si, dijo que te apures_-

-_Bien, ya voy_- se levanto adormilada se puso la bata y bajó.

El día transcurrió con un sinfín de actividades y preparativos de la boda, recibiendo algunos regalos, terminando de entregar invitaciones y otros detalles. Durante la cena Ron empezó a sentirse extraño, recordó que pronto se irían a acostar y volvió a notar la rara sensación que se produjo en su piel la noche anterior y pensó que aún faltaba esa noche y 4 más. La situación lo incomodaba, lo alteraba un poco.

**SEGUNDA NOCHE**.

Entonces decidió no ir a dormir de inmediato y distraerse un poco, se fue al cuarto de Fred y George a jugar y platicar un rato. Llegó a la recámara cerca de la media noche, se puso su pantalón de pijama y dejó puesta su camiseta blanca, intentó meterse en la cama pero, como era de esperarse, ahora era Ginny quien ocupaba todo el espacio.

-_Ginny_- susurró por lo bajo -_hazte para allá, muévete_-

Pero Ginny apenas se movió, así que él la empujó un poco de los hombros y al meterse a la cama la empujó con su propio cuerpo, sólo que calculó mal y ella casi cae de la cama, alcanzó a agarrarla. La había sujetado de la parte alta de las costillas, justo donde termina el nacimiento de los pechos, pensó en mover la mano pero no lo hizo.

Algo despertó a Ginny en la madrugada, tal vez algo que soñaba, tal vez el insoportable calor o tal vez la tenue respiración de Ron en su oído mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. También sintió su brazo que la rodeaba de un lado a otro rozando apenas sus pechos, pero no le molestaba, no, lo que sentía era calor . . . mucho calor.

Al despertarse por la mañana no sabía si moverse, se habían quedado en la misma posición toda la noche y estaba algo entumida, la cabeza de Ron había resbalado tanto que prácticamente le besaba la espalda, oía la respiración sobre su hombro. Quería moverse pero, al mismo tiempo no, le gustaba sentirse abrazada por él. Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Ron y él se movió, se despertó, ella hizo como que se despertaba también.

-¿_Qué hora es_?- preguntó Ron

-_No sé, creo que todavía es temprano porque no ha venido mamá_ _a buscarme_- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba

- _mm_ . . . - bostezó Ron

-_Levántate, voy a tender la cama_- le pidió Ginny ya parada. Ron se movió pesadamente y se sentó sobre el baúl a un lado de la ventana. Ella movía rápidamente los tendidos y los reacomodaba. Ron la observaba, tenía una linda hermana, pero paseando su mirada por ella notó que tenía los pezones erizados, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada haciendo como que no había visto nada.

Aquél día lo habían pasado prácticamente en la calle comprando y revisando las cosas para el banquete. Al final del día todos estaban cansados. Una extraña sensación recorrió a Ron cuando se dio cuenta que era de noche, pero ya no intentó irse a otra parte, algo le llamaba a irse a dormir, temprano incluso.

**TERCERA NOCHE**.

Ginny como la única hija mujer siempre había sido el gran apoyo de su madre en todos los sentidos, así que aquél día estaba tan cansada como ella. Ginny siempre se desvestía en el baño, pero cuando al volver de cambiarse abrió la puerta, Ron estaba desvestido, solo tenía su bóxer puesto. No había tocado, quiso salir pero él le hizo un gesto de que ya no volviera a abrir la puerta, entonces ella cerró y puso seguro, al escuchar el seguro Ron sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Ella se había volteado para no mirarlo, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó. Cuando él se hubo vestido fue a la cama y se acostó también. Casi automáticamente se acomodaron de _trenecito_ quedando ella de espalda a él como la noche anterior.

-_Ron_ . . . - dijo Ginny muy bajo

-¿_Qué_?- respondió susurrando también

-_Estar siempre de lado me cansa, ¿no podríamos acomodarnos de otro modo_?-

Ron la soltó girando su cuerpo hacia fuera. -¿_Cómo_?-

-_Pues . . . no sé_- ella no estaba muy segura de cómo. Empezaron a moverse pero era difícil quedar cómodos en otra posición, realmente no cabían, así que volvieron a quedar igual. -_Oh, no! Creo que sí es mejor así_-

Ron pasó la mano por su cintura acercándola hacia él, sus caderas se unieron y sus piernas se flexionaron juntas, nunca habían estado tan pegados, incluso había espacio en la cama. La verdad era que de pensarlo se sentían incómodos; pero cuando estaban así, juntos, abrazados, ambos se sentían bastante bien; entonces no se esforzaron por fingir, después de todo son hermanos . . .

En la madrugada Ginny movió el brazo que la rodeaba y se empezó a mover girando su cuerpo.

-_Voltéate_- Ron se volteó hasta el otro lado con cuidado mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de su hermana se adhería al de él, lo abrazó acariciando su pecho. ¡Qué bien se sentían esas pequeñas manos en su pecho! Su fino cuerpo pegado al suyo, abrazó sus manos.

Después de unas horas volvieron a voltearse pero esta vez Ginny quedó boca abajo casi por entero mientras él se recargaba casi completamente sobre ella, buscó acomodar su mano bajo el brazo de ella y se encontró con su pecho, lo sintió, sabía qué era lo que tocaba pero fingió averiguarlo, y al "_descubrirlo"_, movió un poco la mano, pero no lo suficiente. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada.

Por la mañana algo en los sueños de Ron lo hacía ronronear y frotar sus labios sobre la espalda de Ginny, la sensación la despertó de inmediato pero no supo que hacer, le resultaba agradable. Pero su peso la estaba cansando, así que haciendo un esfuerzo lo empujó con su espalda, él se movió medio dormido, apretó su mano hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo quedando de nuevo de perfil (de _trenecito_). Si Ginny conociera la electricidad habría jurado que fue víctima de una descarga, la sensación la hizo contener el aire.

Aquél día hicieron una reunión con una comida especial, estaban por celebrar la boda y todo era convivencia, salieron a comer al patio y la sobremesa se prolongó hasta la cena. Fleur había estado muy irritable y alterada, tal vez nervios o estrés. Esa tarde dejó escapar un comentario a cerca de que Ginny "_no combinaba_" con sus demás madrinas pues ellas eran rubias y parecían _veelas_ y ella pues . . . no. Ginny no se contuvo y le respondió algo que su madre considero sumamente grosero, se levantó y se fue hasta el cuarto de Ron, su madre fue tras ella.

Más tarde Ron subió y se encontró con sollozos desde el pasillo. Al escucharla algo se movió dentro de él, no resistía oír su llanto. Entró y ella se cubrió rápidamente la cara, trataba de contenerse pero las lágrimas le rodaron por la cara, Ron se acercó y la abrazó, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, y de pronto, sin saber bien porque, lloraba casi sin control, _nunca había llorado así_.

-_Vamos Ginny, no es para tanto, no le hagas caso_- la consoló Ron

-_No lloro por ella, mamá me ha regañado muy injustamente, quiere que me disculpe solo porque esta estresada, ¿oíste lo que esa flema me dijo_?- dijo Ginny más recuperada

-_Olvídalo, serás la más linda_- le dijo mientras la miraba tomándola del mentón, el instinto lo llevó a mirar sus labios.

-¿_Te importa si me visto aquí? no quiero salir y toparme con ella_-

-_Claro, ahora vuelvo_-

**CUARTA NOCHE**.

Ron volvió después de un rato, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, entonces se desvistió ahí pensando que ella estaba dormida. Se metió en la cama y ella al sentirlo, buscó quedar abrazada de frente a él, quien estirando su brazo la recibió en su pecho. Estaban de perfil inclinados uno frente al otro, cuando la abrazó ella se aferró a él.

Ginny podía oler la loción de Ron revuelta con un poco de sudor en su pecho, pero no olía mal, algo en ese olor le atraía. Ron por su parte percibió el suave aroma floral de su cuerpo y algo más que no lograba distinguir, pero le hacía sentir arañas en el estómago.

Sentían sus alientos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ninguno de los dos dormía, pero ambos fingían dormir. Cuando uno creía dormido al otro dejaban escapar algunas caricias en sus espaldas. A Ginny le sorprendía sentir como la espalda, el pecho, el cuerpo de su hermano era el de un hombre. Él por su parte con la mano extendida casi le abarcaba media espalda, la acarició dejando correr la mano por toda su espalda.

Al llegar la madrugada se movieron de nuevo a la posición de _trenecito_ que era donde se sentían más a gusto. Ella enfrente, él detrás. Pero tenían alterados los sentidos, Ginny percibió que Ron tenía una erección, lo notaba claramente, cómo no hacerlo si estaban muy cerca, no supo que hacer, no sabía si moverse o . . . quedarse ahí. Ron quitó la mano que la abrazaba y ella notó como intentaba cubrir su erección, pero al regresar la mano a su cintura la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Amanecía, tal vez pronto pasaría. Pero no fue así, lo que fuera que Ron había hecho no fue suficiente, -_su amigo-_ seguía despierto, ella no sabía si temblaba realmente o lo imaginaba.

Intentó moverse suavemente pero sin tener intención, lo que hizo fue frotar sus nalgas hacia él, quien dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, él también fingió moverse para recibir esas caricias involuntarias. La verdad era que estaban excitados, retorcían y frotaban sus cuerpos acariciándose fingiendo incomodidad, _o calor, o sueño . . . o nada_; pero las respiraciones contenidas eran claras señales de agrado. Ron la pegaba a su cuerpo intensamente.

Por otro lado Ron sabía que tenía que detenerse o de lo contrario podía pasar algo más evidente, así que repentinamente se volteó quedando espalda con espalda. Media hora después ambos tenían aún la sensación de sus cuerpos frotándose.

Tocaron a la puerta. Eran Fred y George.

-_Ron, Ron! dice mi mamá que vayamos a desgnomizar el jardín, te esperamos abajo_- Le informó Fred. Ginny pareció despertar.

-_No, tu no, quédate otro rato, aprovecha antes de que mamá te llame_- le aconsejó George antes de salir.

Ron se sentó en la cama, se levantó y se quedó un momento en la ventana. Ginny espió disimuladamente y pudo ver que aún conservaba la erección e intentaba cubrirla, no perecía ceder así que se puso la bata y salió. Volvió minutos más tarde, Ginny se preguntó que habría hecho. Se vistió y salió al patio. Ella recargo su cara sobre el lugar que acababa de quedar vacío, aún olía a él.

Los preparativos seguían su curso, ese día entregarían por paquetería los vestidos de Ginny y su madre. El de Ginny llegó por la tarde.

-¡_Por Merlín_!- dijo la Sra. Weasley bajando desesperada las escaleras -¡s_ólo esto faltaba_!-

-¿_Qué pasa Molly_?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley con paciencia

-_Han mandado equivocado el vestido de Ginny o la talla esta muy chica o yo que sé, pero no logró hacer que le cierre . . . y el mío que todavía no llega!!_-

-_Debe haber alguna solución, ¿No era ajustable el vestido de Ginny_?-

-_Pues . . . es que es de corsé pero . . . ah! yo no puedo_-

-_Ronald ayuda a tu madre, ¿quieres?, lo que necesita tu madre es fuerza-_

Ron siguió a su madre hasta su recámara. Tocaron la puerta.

-_Hija, voy a entrar con Ron_-

Al entrar, Ron alcanzó a ver que Ginny se ponía algo sobre el pecho, estaba de espaldas a él, la blusa del vestido era un corsé con agujetas.

-_Mira hijo, creo que tendremos que aflojarlo todo y luego empezar a jalar_-

¡Toc-toc!

-_Mamá llegó tu vestido_- avisó Bill

-_ah! Ahora vuelvo_- dijo saliendo muy entusiasmada

Ginny tenía descubierta la espalda, su piel parecía increíblemente tersa. Cuando Ron hubo aflojado toda la agujeta, ella se acomodó el corsé y él empezó a jalar sin apretarlo, solo para ajustarlo a su cuerpo. Ginny aventó lo que se había puesto en el pecho, y mientras él ajustaba ella trataba de acomodarlo.

-¿_Cómo está_?- preguntó Ron antes de empezar a ceñirlo

Ella verificó que todo estuviera bien y levantó los brazos hacia el techo, -_Bien, ahora sí, ciérralo_-

Ginny sentía la increíble fuerza que tenía Ron a sus 17 años, casi sin esforzarse apretaba el corsé y lo acomodaba en su espalda. Finalmente acabaron y el vestido cerró con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¿_Cómo te quedó_?- le pregunto mientras ella se daba la vuelta para que la viera. El vestido era strapless y el efecto del corsé formaba un sugerente escote que ella lucía muy bien. -¿_No te aprieta_?- terminó Ron mirando que su busto estaba algo aprisionado.

-_La verdad un poco, pero así son estos vestidos_- Ginny no distinguía bien porque, pero le gustaba la mirada que él ponía en su escote.

Ellos ya no temían que llegara la noche, estaban empezando a sentir una extraña confianza.

**QUINTA NOCHE.**

Cuando ésta llegó ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio prelúdico, a la espera de empezar a fingir que dormían, a engañarse a ellos mismos. Retomaron su posición de _trenecito_ e intentaron simular que dormían, los dos ansiaban sentir las "_involuntarias_" caricias del otro y las reacciones de sus cuerpos, la misma espera los excitaba.

Ron tenía la mano en su cintura, después de un rato, fingiendo acomodarse la subió hasta la parte alta de sus costillas, poco a poco sintió confianza y empezó a subir la mano disimuladamente, tocó sus pechos sin pudor, la sensación era indescriptible, llenaba sus manos, eran firmes, exquisitos; no pudo evitar meter la mano por el escote del camisón y seguir tocando a su antojo, buscó los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos pero no estaban erizados. Acercó su cara hasta los hombros de Ginny, no la besaba, sólo rozaba sus labios y mejillas contra su piel, probar su piel sería demasiado . . . Ron podía sentir incluso los latidos del corazón de Ginny bajo de su mano. Esto le hizo pensar que ella probablemente no estuviera dormida. Pero, _¿por qué no lo había detenido?_ Sacó la mano de su camisón y la llevó a su pierna, recorrió su muslo, su cadera.

Ginny sentía los labios de Ron exhalando sobre su piel, la sensación que provocaban sus caricias la estremecía, no lo podía controlar, no quería detenerlo. Sus manos acariciándola abiertamente a oscuras la hacían olvidar la identidad del hombre que tenía a sus espaladas. Ella dejó a su cuerpo seguir las roces de Ron, sus respiraciones se acompasaron, él paseaba sus manos sin descanso, la respiración de ella parecía pedírselo. Después fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus caricias y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó al escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras, alguien iba hacia ellos, así que tomó la mano que le apretaba el pecho izquierdo y la retiró; esto despertó a Ron al tiempo que entraba su madre.

-_Chicos, ya son las nueve, ¡vamos levántense_!- Su madre a pesar de haber sido la más renuente a que durmieran juntos no descubrió nada.

Aquél día a pesar de ser el anterior a la boda había transcurrido sin grandes sobresaltos, pues ya casi todo estaba listo. Fue un día sumamente tranquilo incluso aflojerado. Esa sería su última noche juntos, la última. Ambos lo tuvieron presente durante todo el día preguntándose qué sucedería esa noche.

**SEXTA NOCHE.**

La noche, su última noche llegó. En esa ocasión ella se había acostado temprano pues llevaba la carga de la casa junto con su madre y el día siguiente sería pesado. Estaba realmente dormida cuando sintió a Ron meterse en la cama, se abrazó a él y él a ella. Se abrazaron uno frente al otro. El cuerpo de Ginny estaba caliente y envuelto aún en el sopor del sueño. La habitación estaba en total oscuridad. Podía ser de cualquier persona el cuerpo que tocaban, se olvidaron de todo, de quienes eran, de su infancia juntos . . .

Comenzaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, él se deleitó sintiendo las manos de ella acariciarlo con ansiedad, ella lo atraía contra sí jalándolo de la espalda. Él manejaba su cuerpo con facilidad, lo acercaba tanto que no había cabida ni para el aire entre ellos, tocó su cadera, sus nalgas, enlazaron sus piernas y en un solo movimiento de Ron, intenso y apasionado, se giraron en la cama quedando él sobre ella. No podían controlar más su deseo, él busco sus labios en la oscuridad, los encontró e inmediatamente se apoderó de ellos, introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo encontrando la de ella, la saboreaba atacando una y otra vez. Su virilidad estaba lista para la acción. Le restregó atrevidamente su cuerpo y se hundió devorando su cuello y hombros, no quería dejar ni un trozo de su piel sin probar. Ginny creía que el aire que había en el mundo no era suficiente, su respiración se ahogaba sin poder evitarlo. Sus gemidos eran imperceptibles para el exterior, pero no para Ron que lo estimulaban notablemente.

Se quitó desesperadamente la camiseta y bajó los tirantes del camisón de ella, lamió, saboreó su piel, mamaba con avidez de un lado a otro. Se las arregló para quitarle el camisón y volvió a su boca, él también jadeaba y temblaba. Súbitamente en un movimiento de ambas manos quitó sus pantaletas. Tocó sus pechos y besó entre ellos, bajó llenando de besos su abdomen deteniéndose en su ombligo. Ginny supuso lo que seguía, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para tanto, cruzó su pierna cerrándose, él comprendió, no forzaría nada. Se quito el pantalón junto con el bóxer, mientras ella se había sentado en el centro de la cama, casi no lograban verse a causa de la oscuridad, sólo se sentían. Él se sentó y trató de ayudarla a sentar sobre él, pero el temor la detuvo, estaba muy nerviosa. La levanto por la cintura y la acostó de nuevo bajo él ahora quedando con los pies hacia la cabecera, él estaba entre sus piernas, ella sentía temor, era normal. Ron se ayudó con su mano acercándose a su entrada, Ginny se agarraba fuerte a sus brazos, empujó suave pero no entraba y la estaba lastimando, tenía que hacerlo con decisión. Lo hizo y ella se quejó, él comprendía, trato de ser gentil con ella, se movía dentro de ella muy despacio, suavemente. Volvió a su boca, a sus pechos a tocar su cuerpo; poco después la poseía por entero y ella se entregaba por entero. La ansiedad que produce el deseo se apoderó de ellos.

La levantó entre sus brazos y se sentó quedando ella montada frente a él. Ginny tardó un poco en tomar el ritmo, él la ayudaba hasta que lograron acoplarse disfrutándose por completo. Los sonidos salían de sus gargantas sin contenerlo. Ginny se movía suavemente sobre él, pero sus movimientos estaban quedando tibios para Ron que necesitaba más. La acostó de nuevo y la cabalgo a todo galope. Después, una convulsión preludio del poderoso orgasmo que lo invadió. Ella se estremeció con un gemido que tenía nombre:

-_Ron . . ._-

El hecho de haber dicho su nombre, los hacía responsables, pues demostraba que tenían plena conciencia. Ginny aún sentía arder su esencia dentro del vientre. No se movieron, durmieron así desnudos por un rato. Más tarde Ron se levantó y miró por la ventana, pronto amanecería y llegarían Harry . . . y Hermione . . . y luego la boda.

Tenía la mirada tan pérdida como sus pensamientos. Se vistió y se sentó en la cama con el camisón de ella en las manos y lo olió. Ella se lo pidió para ponérselo, se miraron sin decir nada. Ella volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, poco después él también se acostó acomodándose de _trenecito_ con el cuerpo de Ginny envuelto con el suyo. Eso la hizo sentir protegida, no sabía lo que sucedería después, pero en ese momento no se arrepentía . . . y él tampoco.

**NA: Si pueden después escuchar la canción ¨_Escondidos_¨ de Cristian Castro y Olga Tañón . . . complementa perfecto con la historia. Me encanta.**

**Regálenme sus comentarios.**


End file.
